


На спор

by WTF Dark Alchemist 2021 (fandom_dark_alchemist)



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга WTF Dark Alchemist 2021 [7]
Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Humor, M/M, Pencil, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_dark_alchemist/pseuds/WTF%20Dark%20Alchemist%202021
Summary: Михаил: Люцифер, твою мать, мы крыльями стукаемся!Мефистофель: Расслабься и получай удовольствие.Люцифер *мрачно*: Это худший летательный аппарат в моей жизни.
Relationships: Mephistopheles/Archangel Michael
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга WTF Dark Alchemist 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145729
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Dark Alchemist 2021: визуал G-T





	На спор

**Author's Note:**

> Михаил: Люцифер, твою мать, мы крыльями стукаемся!  
> Мефистофель: Расслабься и получай удовольствие.  
> Люцифер *мрачно*: Это худший летательный аппарат в моей жизни.


End file.
